


Rotten

by BubbleBtch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Reader, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fat Character, Gags, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Swaptale - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere Blueberry, Yandere Sans (Undertale), chubby character, named character - Freeform, nervous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch
Summary: A girl gets unwillingly involved with a yandere blueberry. But he'll get bored of her eventually, right? As long as he never learns that she knows about the rotten core under the candy coating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of yandere blueberry while also no making him a crazy serial killer. I hope i managed to still make him seem like a cheerful dude even when he was doing his creepy shit.

Casey sort of felt like she should be watching this in a dark room with a single screen giving it mood lighting. You know, those suspenseful scenes in movies where the detective finally finds the one piece of video evidence that shows them that they are being betrayed, or whatever.

But no, this was going on in the brightly lit guard room, the old fluorescents buzzing away with a wall of screens lazily shuffling through the cameras to show her different darkened hallways. Her personal laptop on the scuffed and stained desk showing her on it’s little screen the dastardly thing her favorite monster had done that day.

The little skeleton was a minor celebrity at the campus, his full class schedule and frantic running through the grounds had made him, if not someone you knew, someone you recognized. He hung out with a smallish group of monsters, and a revolving door of humans that had gotten caught up in his frantic pace.

He was a minor hero as well, saving some clumsy co-eds from falling down stairs, from some collapsing bleachers, and from a variety of other minor accidents in the halls. You would just start to realize you were falling before suddenly you were in the boney grip of a smiling little blue clad sweetheart. At that point most humans were already a little in love. Then with how sweet he was, making sure you were ok, carrying you to class or the infirmary and then checking up on you later.

He was a little innocent Casanova leaving behind a string of embarrassing crushes from all of his damsels.

Or so the general population thought.

Casey was a new night guard, well ‘new’ as in having only worked here for a year or so but having to pick up half of the night shift when one of men’s wife gave birth a month ago. It had taken her a week of getting bored watching cameras showing empty hallways, so she had decided to rewind some tapes to when there were people in the hallways. She had spent her time just creeping on the monster students, fascinated with how they moved, how their bodies were put together, so of course she had started to watch the local hero Sans.

It’s how she had noticed the weird things he did.

At first it was nothing big, he would just show up with some items, and then leave without them. Nothing that would really strike her as odd. But then she started to realize that the items that he would bring to campus were all certain colored papers. Papers that matched the color of the tiles of the floors.

It took a few hours of rewinding and rewatching before she figured out that most of the people he “saved” from a nasty fall had slipped on nothing, or upon taking a closer look the moment they began to fall, a piece of paper that fluttered on the ground before lying flat and becoming invisible again.

He was manufacturing the accidents.

It was at that point that Casey began to bring her personal computer to her job and hook it up to the servers at night. She began to take small clips of him arriving and leaving school, to watch as he would disappear impossibly from the view of the cameras, just turn a corner and not be on the next camera’s film. She noticed so much now that she was watching with suspicion rather than for enjoyment.

She began to lurk in the various social medias for the people he had saved, and from there realized that for every person that he had swept off of their feet, many more had gotten hurt. Casey at first assumed that they were just accidental victims, but upon looking them up she soon changed her mind.

Racists- speciests all had taken pratfalls in the halls. Some even falling down stairs or getting seriously injured. They had all, within the week leading up to the fall, done something cruel to a monster.  
Pushing them out of the way, dumping their things on the ground, and assumedly saying some very cruel things if the monsters crying and running from them were to be believed.

Casey wasn’t sure what to do with this knowledge. It’s a bit far-fetched to take to the police, only believable if you watched hours of film. Not to mention she would look REALLY bad if she took this to anyone. She would either look like a total stalker, or a super monster hater who was clutching at straws to get someone in trouble.

Not to mention she was way too much of a nervous pushover to like, ever DO anything with all of this.

So Casey had decided at the end of the first week that she wouldn’t do anything with her knowledge, not yet at least. He hasn’t done anything too bad, no one but assholes had gotten hurt, and even then, not enough to do any lasting damage. All the rest of it was him just trying to get laid, and she had seen dumber plans do worse damage to the targeted person.

So she just collected her data, took stills and clips, and watched as he added to his harem and caused damage to people who deserved it.

And it could have stayed this way, a silent watcher and a little gremlin, if it weren’t for Davis Corker.

* * *

Davis Corker was a middling attractive white guy whose daddy had paid for him to go to school. He was a business major and only just passing with C’s. He spent most of his nights out partying. These things all together makes him a regular frat boy, no one to really pay attention to, if it weren’t for the fact that he had a habit of date raping girls at the parties he went to.

He would use his daddy’s money to get ahold of some drugs, and slip them into girl’s drinks when they were already pretty sloshed and then lead them to his car with promises to drive them home. They would go with him only to be brought to an alley, get fucked and then abandoned on one of the benches on campus.

Casey knew this because her friend had called her sobbing for help one night.

Casey had rushed to the Ashley’s side and taken her to the guard station. She had still been drugged up and confused, but had told her friend that she had been raped, though she didn’t know by who. Casey had been able to track the boy back through the cameras and pulled his license plate number, but when her friend had finally sobered up, she hadn’t wanted to press charges, too afraid of the experience and just wanting to put it all behind her.

Casey wasn’t able to convince her, nor was she brave enough to go against her wishes. She just saved the data, comforted her friend, and watched.

Casey had an inkling of a plan, something mean and cruel, but would be done by someone else far from her. It was all she could make herself do.

So Casey waited until another girl was dropped off. But this time she didn’t save her. This time she went out and took pictures of the girl, of her license, of her bruises, of what happened to her. And she sent a package containing the pictures and all of her information on Davis Corker to a certain monster.

A monster she knew could get away with hurting people.

* * *

Casey hadn’t been able to sleep, staring at her ceiling as the sun slowly came up and painted her walls a gentle yellow. She didn’t know what would happen now. She had taken her first step and now there was no way out of this, the package was sent and would have reached the monster’s house by now. She had made sure that there wasn’t a way to track it back to her. She had created a whole new account, paid for the shipping with a gift card that she had bought with a different gift card and hadn’t given a return address.

Now she just needed to wait for a response. Or a lack of a response. Would he respond?

Casey buried her head under a pillow, moaning in sorrow. She hated waiting for people, they were so unpredictable and strange and made her anxious and monsters were apparently going to be just as bad.

_Buzz._

Casey threw herself toward her phone desperately hoping and afraid that she had finally gotten a response.

The email that had been sent to her dummy account consisted of one sentence.

**Who is this.**

How to respond, how to respond?!? Play coy, be straight forward?

Casey had barely begun and she already wanted for this to end, but no. Something bad had happened. To a lot of girls, she bet. And she had begun this, she needed to see this to the end, or it would be a loose string that would bother her for the rest of her life.

**Someone who wants you to do what you’ve done to dozens of others, but to make it a bit more permanent. **

There, that was concise and ominous, right? She had written a letter for what she had wanted, surely she didn’t need to explain everything? She wanted him hurt, hurt badly enough to make him not a threat anymore. To anyone.

_Buzz_

Casey flinched at the vibration in her hand.

A response already?

**Why do you think I will do what you say?**

This is where the wrench is thrown in. She knew that she was going to blackmail him. She didn’t have another way. She knew that he wasn’t a hero, someone wouldn’t do the things he had done if he was a good guy. He was self-serving and vengeful, not a hero. He enjoyed hurting and tricking others, but since he had helped other monsters, she had hoped that maybe he would be willing to help a poor human girl as well.

But apparently, the photos hadn’t swayed his heart and she needed to make him try and save himself.

She sent him a single attached file of the list of names she had collected of at least half of his monster hating victims and brief descriptions of what had happened to them. No reason to let him know exactly how much she knew, better to hold back a little.

**You have experience hurting those that deserve it, I simply want you to cast your net a bit wider on who you hurt. **

This time the pause it much longer.

_Buzz_

**Fine.**

* * *

Three days later Davis Corker fell down a flight of stairs and broke his spine, putting him in a wheel chair for the rest of his life. He withdrew from school and Casey’s friend started to go out again at night.

Casey sent an email to the skeleton monster the moment she saw the footage on camera, saving it to her hard drive under a string of numbers. The email consisted of two words.

**Thank you.**

She didn’t get a response.

* * *

Casey was uncomfortable in her slightly too short summer dress. It had been way too long since she had worn the thing, having gained a cup size and about ten pounds since the last time she had put it on, but Ashley had come to her and politely asked her to go to a house party with her.

This was the first time since the incident -that Ashley didn’t want to talk about- that she had wanted to go to a party.

Casey, no matter how much she disliked parties that had more than four people, couldn’t say no to her.

So this is how she had ended up in a college house, the pop music rattling her organs, holding up a wall with a red cup in hand. She was watching Ashely enthusiastically talk to small group of girls. Ashely wasn’t drinking but Casey wouldn’t make it through the night without some liquid courage.

Casey continued to sip, nodding to Ashley every time she glanced toward her, returning the smile that Ashely gave her before returning to her conversation.

Ashely had always been a confident, outgoing social butterfly that had basically adopted Casey ever since they had been roommates all those years ago. Casey had finished her gen-ed degree and had simply gotten a security job at the college while Ashley was still striving to complete her masters. They had stayed friends more so through Ashley’s effort and communication skills than Casey’s desire for companionship, but after all that Ashley had done for her, Casey would go through some serious lengths to keep her happy.

Going to a party was nothing on ordering a hit on a guy.

Speaking of ordering a hit, Casey had been very carefully not looking toward the kitchen where Sans was holding court. He had shown up about a half hour after they had, with his monster friends with him. He had taken over the kitchen and was cooking up some ground beef to make tacos, the rest of the drunker crowd absolutely willing to be fed by this cheerful skeleton man who was reciting safe drinking guidelines to the enraptured crowd.

He drew attention with his quick movements, his confident posing and his bright voice. His mask was perfect. Casey knew there was more underneath, and it was something cruel and sharp.

He had sent her more emails in the weeks since he had hurt Davis. He had tried to weasel information out of her. He had done everything from calling her names, to threatening her, to threatening to send the photos of that one other victim out on social media. He was a dark cruel man who was willing to go to extremes all while covering up his actual personality with a shooting star smile.

She didn’t want to arouse suspicion, and she didn’t want any contact with him in real life. But she couldn’t leave without cutting Ashley’s time short, and this was the happiest she’s been in weeks.

Casey would just stay where she was, sip her slowly dwindling drink, and make no eye contact with anyone.

Or, that was the plan until Sans got done cooking and started to make rounds around the living room, passing by the group that Ashley was in and getting involved in a conversation about where the best place to jog around here was.

He was getting too close to Ashley.

Casey could tell that he was laying it on thick, his eyes turning to stars as he took her hands and stood close to her. He bounced on his toes, his scarf waving behind him as he looked up at her. Sans was looking at her like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

Ashely was blushing, but she had come here for socialization, for confirmation that going to a party won’t end in tragedy.

Casey didn’t know what Sans did with the humans that he flirted with, but she knows that whatever it was, it wasn’t what Ashley needs.

Casey had seen him romance humans before, she knew that if she didn’t cut this off quickly then he would start to follow her around and that would be terrible for Ashley right now.

Casey drained her cup and moved toward the group.

She would do a lot for Ashley.

“Umm, Sans?”

At Casey’s quiet voice, the skeleton’s head snapped toward her, a smile on his face and neither God not Satan himself could have kept Casey from flinching.

“Hello! Do you know me? Have we met!” He hadn’t let go of Ashely’s hands, but he was leaning toward Casey. His comical position making the other girls giggle and Ashley laughed right with them, but Casey just had her nervousness ratchet up a notch.

He still hasn’t let go of Ashley.

Casey presented her cup toward the group, “Uh, W-would you help me? I want another drink, but I don’t know where the rum or coke is. And I don’t want to just rummage around in these people’s kitchen! B-but you were cooking something earlier. Did you see where the drink stuff was? Can you show me?”

Just as she knew he would, he jumped –literally- at the chance to help someone. His persona was always helpful, particularly toward people who seemed to be more nervous. Not that she needed to fake that, she was already pretty freaked out just being at a party, talking to Sans? If she hadn’t already been drinking she would have thrown up out of pure anxiety.

He took the cup right out of her hands, and grabbed her by the wrist, “Follow me! I’ll show you how to make the best coke and rum! Heehehheh!” He dragged her toward the kitchen, the girls behind her giggling at her stumbling to follow at the lowered height.

He immediately began to slam around in the fridge and the counter, acquiring a measuring cup, a bottle of chilled gin and a can of coke. He immediately began to do some alcoholic alchemy as she shuffled in the background, trying to figure out where to go from here.

She couldn’t figure it out in time and soon her red cup was being pressed into her hands by a smiling skeleton with glowing blue eyes. “Here you go! Have a taste of my world-renowned Rum and Coke skeleton special!”

Casey looked into the cup, which now had a small bone sticking out of it like a straw, before looking back into Sans’ face. Now was the time.

“Um, uh Sans? I- I’m sure that you were just being friendly to my- my friend before, but um. Just in case you weren’t? Like, just in case you were flirting, which I’m not saying that you were, but uh, just in case? She, well, recently she got hurt really badly by a guy at a party a while ago, and she . . . doesn’t want to talk about it with anyone, but she’s been scared to go out. This is the first time that she’s gone to a party since it happened, and uh. Maybe you could not flirt? With her? She doesn’t need that right now, she needs to just get comfortable being around people again. And I don’t think that someone flirting with her would be a good idea right now? But like, maybe you could be her friend?”

At the end of her impromptu speech Casey was muttering into her cup looking away from the skeleton in front of her. Oh god, she had forgotten how bad she was at talking to people. There was a reason that she only had one friend and worked in a small room away from the rest of the world.

Casey was lost in her cup, horrified at her own inability to be a regular person when she felt hard bones encircle her lower stomach. She stiffened and looked down to see Sans smiling up at her from where he was hugging her around her middle. He was giving her the star eyes, and Casey’s eyes widened in shock as she spread her arms in an instinctive motion to avoid touching him.

“You are such a good friend! Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she’s comfortable!” He gave her stomach a squeeze. His arms weren’t big enough to actually encircle her, it was actually more like he was snuggling into her muffin top than a hug, but he was gone before she could do anything more than stand there in shock.

Casey shuffled out of the kitchen to see Sans back at the group of girls, but this time instead of holding Ashley’s hands he was hopping around in the middle of the girls talking with his hands as he seemed to be describing an amazing feat that he had performed.

Ashley, laughing with the other girls, caste a glance back toward Casey, smiling the whole time. Her mouth had lost it’s nervous wrinkles.

Casey took a sip of her drink in order to have an excuse to look away from her happiness.

“Huh, it is good.”

* * *

Casey had miscalculated.

In her effort to keep Sans away from Ashley, he had apparently decided to substitute her into place. Every time she walked onto campus at the end of the school day Sans managed to appear and trail her to the office making exuberant small talk.

She had managed to keep him out of the office, citing that it was against the rules for non-workers to be here.

Rules became her best friend in the time of him hounding her, rules were why she couldn’t let him escort her home, why she couldn’t let him bring her food, why he wasn’t allowed to visit during her hours, why he couldn’t send her gifts. Rules became her best shield, because as long as he pretended to be a good boy, the rules would keep him at bay.

But the world was working against her, and with him. Soon, the night man came back, no longer needed to help his wife watch their child, and needing the extra money to be earned at the night job. She was put back on the afternoon rotation, no longer secluded in the back, but put behind a desk to let people know someone was watching.

This of course led to a small skeleton hanging off of her desk, chattering away anytime he had a free moment, and it seemed as though he had left an hour of his busy day open just to come and bother her.

Casey couldn’t help but get a little more comfortable with him. Proximity breeding familiarity and all that. She had caved time and time again to getting lunch in the cafeteria. To offers of coffee on a park bench. She had learned about his brother, and he had learned about her hobbies. He would listen so attentively and didn’t seem bothered that she couldn’t keep eye contact up with him. He remembered what she said and liked to hold her hand, making big swinging arches as they walked together.

She could almost convince herself that she had been mistaken about all of the things she had seen, all of the conclusions that she had drawn. But all it took was a quick look into her files to be reminded just how good her was at making people love him.

She needed to make him get bored of her. She was starting to look forward to him showing up, she was already attached but as long as it didn’t go farther than this she could recover.

Casey went and checked all of the social media of the others that he had treated like this. It took about a day of back tracking through vague Facebook posts and pictures from unrelated people before she finally figured out what step she was missing.

It looked like all of the other humans he had flirted with had gotten very drunk at a party and woken up with a hang over the next day, and after that they generally only lasted a week in the skeleton’s social circle before gently being replaced with another.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Sans was waiting for. No wonder it had taken so much to make him hurt Davis. The little bastard must have done something similar to the people he had charmed.

So now Casey had an option. To willingly fall victim to the skeleton and have him forget her in a week, or keep staying out of his reach and see how long it took for him to lose interest.

It had already been four months.

Ashley had been encouraging her to make dating him official.

Casey couldn’t outlast him. It was simply a matter of now or later.

She would bite the bullet, let him get what he wanted, and then he would remove himself from her life and she could go back to her quiet existence no worse for wear.

It’s only rape if you don’t agree, right? She’d be doing this willing so it won’t be bad, right?

* * *

Casey had already drunk one bottle of wine by the time 8 rolled around and Sans showed up. She had been nervous and she was planning to get so smashed that she didn’t remember anything so it’s not like it mattered, right?

Casey staggered to the door, tripping over the rug and only managing to catch herself on the wall before unlocking her door to the sight of a wide-eyed skeleton in a little tuxedo carrying a bouquet of flowers.

He seemed so shocked at the sight of her in her unbuttoned shorts and tank top. If Casey had been even a little bit less liquored up then she would have felt embarrassed about how underdressed she was in comparison to him, but with the alcohol warming her stomach all she felt was relief at him finally being here.

“Saaaaans! You’ve come! Get in! We need to continue on!”

Casey took hold of his wrists and tugged him into her apartment. It was a small place a little ways away from campus, just far enough to not have any college age neighbors. She had cleaned the place up in preparation for Sans coming over. Partially because she would be embarrassed to let anyone see how she usually lived, but also to hide any evidence of her watching him.

She had decided to make the incident happen in her apartment. She would rather let him enter her territory than go into his. She could always move after this.

“Sorry I got started without you! I got nervous while I was waiting.”

Remember the plan.

“You can put the flowers in the kitchen! Oh, and can you make me another drink? I’ll get the movie started!” Casey gently nudged the skeleton toward the kitchen, quickly turning away to loudly fiddle with the DVD player while she made a show to drunkenly fumble with the old movie she had invited him over to watch.

The plan was simple. It was likely that he used some sort of drug to make his partners forget having sex with him, and all she needed to do was give an opening to let him drug her drink. It was fine, she was going along willingly.

It would be fine.

She had plopped herself in the middle of the sofa, the TV already showing the title screen of the movie when Sans joined her. He pressed a glass of bubbling wine with a bone sticking out of it in her hand with a bright smile, “This’ll be the last drink ok? I don’t want you getting too drunk! And after this you need to drink water too!”

He looked so earnest, so concerned.

Casey wondered once again, if she was right, if he was really the rotten bastard she thought he was, or if this sweet charming boy was real.

Well, Casey thought, one way to find out.

And then she downed the entire glass.

* * *

Barely ten minutes had passed before Casey had slumped onto Sans giggling. Sans had gently taken the remote and turned off the TV before wiggling out from under her and standing before her. She smiled blearily up at him before rolling her body into an arch and humming contentedly.

Sans kept his eyes glued to her content smile as he bit the tip of his gloves, pulling the fabric off his hands one at a time and stuffing the fabric into his back pocket.

He reached out for her.

Sans stroked a hand against her head, Casey nuzzling into his hand with a sigh. He continued to gently stroke her body. Tracing the lines of her bra through her tank top before following the gentle swell of her stomach to the open buttons of her shorts.

Casey’s only reaction to his touching was a giggle. Her calm reactions were like gasoline being poured on the fire that had ignited in his bones when he saw how she had answered the door. Her comfortable outfit sexier than any lingerie because of what it meant. She wasn’t threatened by him. He didn’t scare her like he had in the beginning, when she would always tuck her jacket around herself when he would get too close. She didn’t care if he saw her body anymore, and now that she was no longer hyper aware of where his eyes were, they could linger over her curves. On the flesh on display that she always covered in public.

He hadn’t been planning to make a move tonight, figuring that she was still too nervous around him let her defenses down so much. He had been planning to be the perfect gentleman, to pretend to be more nervous than her to give her the illusion of the upper hand. He had planned to watch the movie, maybe getting a little more in her space as it went on, playing up the more hyperactive part of his persona, like he was getting so into it that he forgot to be so polite. But that plan had died quickly when he saw that she was already intoxicated before the night began. That she trusted him alone in her space. Her relaxed and happy reactions to seeing him compared to the anxious fiddling from before got him so hot.

He couldn’t resist that trust. It was a given that he would add the green magic to her drink, to make her loose and lazy and just on this edge of consciousness.

But he wouldn’t do more than touch tonight, as good as this opportunity was he wanted to savor the chase and he knew that as relaxed as she was now, the embarrassment in the morning would set him back a step or two.

But that was ok. He was playing a long game this time.

Humans were all so easy to catch. A little suspension bridge effect, some bright smiles at the perfect angle and they were all too willing to trust him. All too willing to drink what he handed them, to let him take them home.

But he had learned after the first few. Humans got clingy after a fuck. It was better to let them think they were leading him on than to actually date them. This way he could get all of that wonderful relaxed trust without having to deal with the fallout. A little green magic mixed with their poison to remove the memories of the night and he could pretend that they went a little too far with him, play the victim, and they would back pedal so quickly it would seem like it was all their idea to leave him alone.

But Casey, she was a special case.

He had been approaching a girl who had been raped recently, one of the victims of the human he had been blackmailed into hurting.

He had been approaching each of the victims he could find to see if he would receive another email from the unknown blackmailer to ward him off. They had been completely silent since the simple thanks, but he didn’t like someone knowing him. The lack of control had scraped his nerves and he had been grasping at straws to regain his handle on himself. 

It had been satisfying to charm these girls into relaxing around him, like stealing the prey of a weaker predator.

But then he had been interrupted by even better prey.

She had been like a hunted rabbit from the moment she had approached him. So scared and nervous, like she could sense the wolf below the sheepskin. He had been interested enough to release rape victim to interact with her.

Despite her own discomfort she had immediately secluded herself with him in the kitchen, not even struggling against his hold. Her pulse had jumped in his hands.

At the memory of her fast heartbeat, Sans pressed a hand to her throat, mouth curling into a self-satisfied grin at the slow steady beat now in her veins. He stroked his other hand across her now bare stomach, tank top pushed up underneath her breasts, while he revisited the nervous speech she had given him. Her instincts telling her that his interest had been romantic rather than predatory.

He had been so charmed by her mouse’s courage, her quickly fleeing confidence that had left her body hunched toward her cup, unable to even look at him in the end.

What would it take to make something this weak and fragile trust him?

This would be a challenge.

It had taken weeks of peace offerings, of sad looks and exuberant smiles to finally move their walking together to sitting down for meals. He had been so careful to gentle her from high shoulders and powerwalking, to slow strolls. To get past her rule justified refusals to lunches in public changing to coffee in private. And it had been so satisfying to watch her startled jumps turn to twitches and then again to immediate relaxing of her shoulders and a smile when he appeared before her.

But this invitation to her home had come too early, and he suspected that the victim friend of hers’ had pushed this meeting. But it was fine, and he was getting such a treat from her relaxed body.

He decided to go a bit farther, it would be believable that she had managed to undress some to get comfortable in her drunken haze.

Sans gentle glided a hand below the sleepy girl, unhooking her bra expertly before sliding the straps off of her arms and pulling the entire thing out of her tank top, before tossing it to the floor and pulling the tank top over her breasts.

Sans couldn’t resist stroking her hardening nipples and having the flesh overfill his hands. She was so much larger than him, in all ways. There was something so satisfying about having control over her like this, despite how she is physically so much bigger.

He couldn’t resist giving her a taste, his blue eyes casting her in a strange light before his tongue swirled over her nipple, before dragging down her body, invoking breathy giggles from her mouth.

“Y-your tongue is blue!” The drugged girl giggled.

“Yep!” Sans chirped, licking the other breast, laving the nipple a bit more. “Does this feel good?” His teeth dug into her flesh, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to feel.

“Ouch!” Despite her complaint, she didn’t even try to remove him from her tits, simply pouting at him from where she was propped against the arm of the sofa, “Of course you’re a biter. I sh-should’ve figured.”

Oh, this was a surprise, he released his mouth from her breast and moved to the other. “Have you thought about what I was like to fuck?”

She blushed at his vulgar language, he had been told that the contrast was striking.

He scrapped his teeth over her nipple before taking it between his teeth and giving it a tug, he released her breast before laving the reddening flesh with his tongue, “Did you think I would be a blushing virgin? Maybe a quick shot? A screamer?” Humans were always surprised that he knew his way around their bodies. They were easy compared to monsters, the sweet spots all the same, nothing on the variety that he would tackle in the underground.

But it was pleasant to master their bodies, instead of be a novice with every new partner like before.

Casey arched into his touch, gasping wetly before moaning at the feel of his tongue soothing the stinging nipple. “I-I didn’t think you would be so focused on my-my tits! The goal is down here.” She wiggled her hips to underline her point, and nearly toppled off of the couch.

Sans had to abandon her breast to keep her from crashing to the floor. He couldn’t help but laugh at her display. God he loved humans on green magic. They just said anything that went through their minds. He would have to do this often, her carefree words were adorable.

“Oh.” Casey’s hands had come up to clutch at Sans’ shoulders instinctively when she fell, her naked chest pressed into his as she looked up at him from an angle. “You’re s-so strong. I had hoped I could over power you to get away.”

The words were like cold water on the inferno inside of him.

“What.”

“You’re strong! Why did you let me tug you around before?” Casey pouted at him, but Sans was too focused to find that cute.

“Why would you need to overpower me Casey?”

Tears started to gather in her eyes even as her heart beat remained steady, “You’re so scary Sans. So so so scary! You can hurt people really badly, and you are such a good liar. You scare me so much.”

How did she know. How did she know? HOW DID SHE KNOW.

Casey gave a little whimper as his grip on her tightened, and he released her back onto the couch immediately, taking a step back to regain control over himself. He ran a hand over his skull and turned from the human on the couch to glare at the wall.

The answer come to him immediately upon see the photo of Casey and her friend the victim.

Oh.

Of course.

Once is a coincidence, Twice is pure luck, but three times is enemy action.

The blackmail, the approach by nervous prey, the sudden invite. All three were things that just don’t happen, things that have to have motives behind them. He had almost connected two points but she had thrown him off. Either she had been warned by the blackmailer, or she was connected to them.

He could find out now, but . . . gently. He didn’t want to lose too much progress to the residual fear that would be left behind tonight. And now this girl was so much more appetizing to him. So rarely does the prey know it’s being hunted.

He spun in his heel back to the girl who was still spilled messily on the sofa, her tits still out and her hair getting into her eyes as she struggled to right herself on the sofa.

Oh, she was so cute! But! Sans needed to know where she got her information.

Right. Now.

Sans reached out and tucked the hair out of her eyes, “So Casey, who told you I was scary?”

The woman’s eyes focused on his for a moment before she glanced away in that nervous way that always made Sans want to take advantage of the fact that her eyes were off of him. But today he simply turned her head back toward him with her chin. “Come on precious! I just want to know!”

Casey’s eyes still flicked everywhere but his face even as she couldn’t help but answer him, “N-no one told me. I just, watched you.” She was turning more and more red and her eyes shut in shame as she whispered, “A-a lot.”

Sans furrowed his brow. She had watched him? There is no way that she would have seen the things he had done. And even if she did, he would have seen her way before that party. He had a very good memory, and even if humans all looked the same to him, he would have remembered her body. She was bigger than most female humans he had seen, and he always noticed the larger women around him. She couldn’t have gained weight like this quickly.

“How have you been watching me precious? Why didn’t you say hi to me? I would have loved to meet you.”

Casey managed to struggle out of his grip, Sans letting her go so that she could hide in her hands. He knew he would get his answer, no need to bruise her just so he could see her face, her body language was just as telling.

Casey managed to only choke out a single word. “Cameras.”

Oh.

Sans couldn’t help laughing at the answer. It was so simple, of course it was! He had learned just how obsessive Casey could get when she was interested in things, just how long something could hold her attention. It came to no surprise that a single slip up on camera could end up with her knowing about his habits. He had known that he job was security based, but with how nervous she was, he figured that she really had just followed the rules.

But oh, she was surprising him. He really should have seen it coming, his very first interaction with her had been with her breaking his pattern. It stands to reason that she would continue to do so.

With his chuckling fit over, he gave Casey a shooting star smile, eyes lighting up her confused face. “Oh precious! If you knew I was scary, why did you approach me?”

She pouted at him, muttering that she didn’t want Ashley to get hurt. That no one would have believed her if she had tried to warn Ashley off. That it was better her than her friend.

Sans couldn’t help but coo at her. His nervous bunny had used herself as bait to draw the wolf’s attention from the injured doe. She truly was so precious.

Sans climbed over her to give her a hug around her ribs, pressing his skull between her breasts and nuzzling into her. “You are such a good friend Casey!”

He looked up at her from between her tits, “You know, I was just going to touch a little before putting you to bed and pretending to be a gentleman, but if you already knew what I was like then I can do more right?”

“I- I figured that you would have sex with me after giving me that drink. Cause after you do that, you leave them alone right? You’ll leave me alone after right? You’ll get bored?” Casey pouted up at him, her eyes glassy as she managed to beg him even while drugged with magic that made her so relaxed.

Sans was stunned. She had researched so much, found out so much about him and his habits. And had put herself into his hands.

She had been so close to having her plan work too. He knew that if she had waited a month, then he would have taken his chance, wouldn’t have bothered with the foreplay and would have just slicked her relaxed body up and taken his pleasure from her. He would have satisfied himself after such a long chase, and then he would have discarded her like the others. He always lost interest in the prey when they were finally caught, the chase being what he truly loved.

Her plan would have worked, but she had broken her pattern and he had been too suspicious to truly take the bait.

She was just so interesting! So easy to read, but with so much that he hadn’t been able to notice! Oh, he had never chased someone who _knew _they were being chased!

A fire lit inside of him, and he figured that she deserved a treat for showing him his new favorite game.

“Oh Precious,” He crooned as his hand slid down to her shorts, wiggling into her panties without a pause. His wrist pushed her shorts down enough for him to get a good angle to slide a finger into her easily.

His earlier attention to her breasts had made her wet enough for his finger and his thumb found her clit easily. He wasted no time in grinding her sweet spots, dragging a squeal out of her. Casey’s arms wrapped around him instinctually and her thighs slammed shut. “You’re never getting rid of me.”

Casey couldn’t do more than hold onto him and squeal as he finger banged her. Her body going from 0 to 100 as he worked her body over. He had started to tongue at her breasts again as her body bucked underneath him.

He added another boney finger to spread her wide, and curled his fingers just right to message her g-spot. She yelped and pressed her hips into the sofa in an attempt to get away from the sudden influx of pleasure. But her struggles did nothing more that make Sans giggle into her breasts as he twisted his hand to allow him to grind her clit into his palm. Casey’s whining got louder at this new movement.

She didn’t last long. The green magic making her relaxed and easy to push into a climax. She clutched him to her soft body, arching her back as she groaned out a desperate, “FUCK!”

But when she finally came down, lower body numb and still clenching from the sudden pleasure, Sans wiggled out of her hold and dragged her body more upright.

He tugged off her shorts and panties and spread her thighs wide. He made sure to make eye contact with Casey before making his tongue curl out of his mouth.

The glowing blue appendage was no longer a few inches in length, but now grotesquely long and dripping with bright blue saliva.

Casey only managed to whimper out a, “Wait! I just came-” before Sans spread her wet labia and slid his tongue as deep as it would go inside of her. Sans used his arms to keep her thighs open and her hips pressed into the sofa as her body did it’s best to struggle away from the overstimulation.

He swirled his tongue inside of her, curling it every which way in order to drive her crazy. She was quickly reduced to choked cries and sobs as she doubled over, her hands scrabbling at his clothing, twisting into the fabric to try and pull him away. But Sans just hummed and dragged his tongue over her clit before thrusting back in when she began to get some leverage, the sharp pleasure turning her arms limp and numbing her fingers.

She was quickly forced into another orgasm, sobbing the whole time as her abdomen clenched and her legs flexed from their trapped position.

She went limp over his body, Sans having to gently push her back to a sitting positon when he got off the floor.

Casey’s eyes were void of all consciousness despite still being open.

Sans went about straightening up her cloths a bit. Pulling her tank top back down over her breasts, but not before giving her nipples a little bite each. Gently manipulating her legs to get her panties to her soaking center but not before giving her sensitive shivering cunt a gentle stroke in farewell.

Sans gently guided her to lay down on the couch, leaving her for a moment to throw a nearby blanket over her still shuddering body. Sans gently ran his hand through her hair, tilting her head to the side to gently nuzzle the flesh at her jaw.

“Sweet dreams precious.”

He locked the door from the inside before simply disappearing from the room to go home. He would take care of himself in his room while the taste of her lingered on his tongue.

* * *

Casey was in hell the next morning. Her head hurt like a bitch. Her back ached something fierce, and oddly enough her hip joints were creaky.

She stumbled off of the couch and into the kitchen, opening the medicine cabinet and putting the double amount of pills on her tongue before cracking open the bottle of Gatorade that she had placed on the counter the night before. She stumbled to her bathroom and took a very long hot shower, washing her entire body very thoroughly.

She finally left the steaming bathroom and put on her clothes.

She couldn’t procrastinate any longer.

She had to go to work.

She was trying so hard to act natural, to keep her normal schedule.

It was the only thing she could think to do?

It’s not like she could just quit job and disappear. For one thing she has no idea if she could even get another job, and for another she was positive that if she didn’t show up at her job on time then Sans would appear in her home.

If she tried to run, he would know something was up. She had to stay calm.

She flinched at the slam of her car door and began her long trek through the college campus to her job. She knew he would show up, he always did.

“Hello Casey!” These words were shouted at her from a distance as Sans rushed out of the doors of the science building. He quickly got in step with her, not stopping his smile as he literally ran circles around her like an excited puppy.

Casey didn’t break her stride as she continued to walk forward, but she did her best to muster up a weak smile for him. Act natural, act normal.

“Uh, sorry about last night. I don’t remember much past letting you in. I fell asleep during the movie didn’t i? I-I guesss that I was a pretty bad host huh? I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry Casey! I was just happy to spend time with you! We should do it again, you can come to my house. Are you free this Saturday?”

Freeze frame. Casey actually stumbled on her next step in surprise, but Sans was right there to grab her arm to keep her steady smiling so bright at her.

Sans doesn’t let humans come to his house. The excuses were vast and plausible. His brother was working on something, the house was a mess, he wants to go to your place instead. But no one had ever gone to his home. Picked him up from his house, dropped him off, sure. But no one went inside.

Casey had figured that this was just because he didn’t want anyone getting too close to the people that he actually cared about.

But this wasn’t right.

He wasn’t supposed to be inviting her places? He was supposed to start leaving her alone?

Casey was lost in her own head as Sans gently led her by the arm toward her job, holding the door open as she moved forward on autopilot.

She was soon sitting in her chair as Sans grinned at her from where her had propped his elbows on her desk.

“So~ are you free? I know you’re not working that night. I have a movie I want you to watch! All the way through this time!”

“Oh, uh, I- I didn’t have anything planned?” Wait, no! Say no!

“Great!!”

With that word, he dropped to the floor and scampered away to his next class. Sans paused at the door, looking back at her with a smile that seemed wider than any she had been given before, “I’ll catch you later, Precious!” With a joyous laugh, he sprinted into the sunny day.

The door shut gently behind him with an ominous click.

Casey felt like she was in the teeth of a monster with no escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shout out to rosemitch who was actually the only one to vote in time and as such was the one who got to chose how this plot went.  
Honorable mentions to Ship and Tigerlillyhunt who did vote, but not in time.  
we went with plot number 1  
though i will admit, i focused way more on sex then plot but hopefully it flavors it just enough to be a little bit more sexy.

Casey was doing her best to keep her breathing even.

Which was pretty hard to do! Considering the hand gripping her throat and the bone wedged between her teeth!

Sans was straddling her in his dark bedroom, his knees digging into the bed next to her ribcage. One of his hands gripping her throat and the other dug into her hair, pulling her head back. 

Casey was keeping her eyes shut, but was sure that Sans defiantly knew that she was awake, he had to know, right?

Why else would her arms be tied to the headboard? Why else would he be grabbing her throat? Was he going to hurt her?

“I need to give you more next time Casey, you’re too tense.” The hand released her throat and smoothed down her chest to settle over her heart. “Your heart’s going a mile a minute!”

Casey heard the hush of moving fabric before San’s voice was right next to her ear. “Don’t worry, precious I’ll make sure to keep you in one piece, no matter how much you think you’re breaking apart.”

At those words, Sans leaned back and smiled down at his big cute bunny. Really, who did she think she was fooling? Her eyes were pinched shut, and her lips in a grimace, not the picture of a sleeping girl.

She hadn’t been subtle in the least when she had dumped the drink he had made her halfway through the movie. But when Sans had called her on it, she had panicked and had just said she was washing out the cup in the sink. It was easy to get her trapped into a lie of having drunk it, and then to lead her into pretending to be asleep.

Her body had been terribly tense when he had picked her up, and it was surely her own crippling anxiety that had allowed him to so easily strip her out of her clothes and tie her with the scarves he had prepared beforehand.

She had been so squirmy last time and while it was a power trip to hold her down, he simply didn’t have the reach to keep her still without a little assistance.

He had been planning to be gentle, to use tickling touches and kinder positions. But if she was going to be scared after this no matter what . . .

It had been so long since he could be _rough_.

He didn’t have to worry about what she would think in the morning, there wouldn’t be anything to explain away. She would take whatever story he gave her.

With this in mind he made his way down to her chest and grabbed a double handful. He just loved how big they were, how soft she was. He ran his teeth over her flesh and snickered at the way her body jumped and flexed beneath his hold

“Come on Casey! I know that you wouldn’t sleep through this! Or do you need a little more incentive to stop playing possum~?”

And at that Sans dug his teeth into the sensitive nipple and Casey yelped from the pain.

“Hehehe! There you go, now how about you open those pretty brown eyes for me?” Sans reached up to caress her face, and grinned even wider when she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. Sans nearly purred at her when she made eye contact with him.

“Oh Precious, you might not remember this tomorrow but I am going to rock your world.”

Sans couldn’t resist diving back into her tits after that, long tongue slithering over her flesh and teeth scraping her nipples as he lost himself in her soft body. But he made sure to move on soon after.

Sans scrapped his teeth other her stomach, leaving a slick trail of spit as his tongue was dragged after, dipping into her bellybutton momentarily and making her whole body shudder from the sensation.

Soon Sans wedged her legs open and pressed them wide as he finally made his way between her thick thighs.

He couldn’t resist biting her thigh, digging his teeth in and giving a little snarl at her muffled shriek and quick jerk of her leg. Her body instinctively trying to shake off his grip. But he was sure to sooth the red mark with his tongue before immediately adding another.

He set to work biting and licking in equal measures as she shrieked and struggled on the bed, her legs firmly trapped in his elbows as she did her best to twist herself away from his snapping jaws.

Soon Sans raised his head from between her legs, licked his chops with his too long tongue as he surveyed her now bright red and bruised thighs. A quick glance at her face, turned into a longing stare as he watched saliva trail down her cheeks and tears run from her eyes. The bright blue bone firmly within her teeth faintly dented from where she had been biting down through the pain. Her big brown eyes were wide and wet and her lips were red from the strain of having something between them for so long.

She was too far away for him to kiss, too tall for him to just lean over and lick up her tears, to give those lips some soothing.

Well, it’s not like those were the only lips she had.

When his tongue first grazed her vagina, she was suddenly as tense as a bow string and a broken whimper came from her. She must have been terrified that he would give her cunt the same treatment as her thighs, but as his tongue continued to swirl over her sensitive flesh the muscles in her legs couldn’t help but relax.

He raised her hips higher to meet his mouth, bending her a bit in order to let her see his head between her thighs as he made her as wet as he could. His tongue didn’t dig inside of her, just tickled over her slowly reddening cunt and slid between her labia to flick at her engorging clit. Slathering her in saliva as her body can’t help but flex under his tongue. He hummed before thrusting his tongue deep inside of her.

At the thick taste of her on his tongue he knew that she had gotten aroused from his more delicate treatment. Her body pushing through the pain of before and now it was time to begin the show.

* * *

Casey was close to sobbing. The pain from being covered in bites before, was nothing to the shame of having someone eat her out like this. It was something no one had done to her before, and as good as a fantasy it was, the absolute embarrassment of someone putting their mouth on her was enough to renew the tears in her eyes.

This was only made worse by the fact that she could see the bright blue flashes of the magic in Sans’ eyes and the blue glow of his tongue working between her thighs. Not to mention the wet sloppy sounds of him shlicking that tongue over her overly sensitive labia. The quick thrust was both a shock to her system and a wonderful relief.

Finally something her body could hold onto, clench down on! But as soon as it came, it left and Sans laid her legs down and began to crawl up her body.

Casey had a moment of instinctive fear at seeing those teeth behind the glow of his still hanging tongue before he reached over to the side and grabbed something off the bedside table.

Casey heard the unmistakable sound of a cap on a bottle being flicked open. And then the wet sound of a liquid being spread over a surface.

Sans must have removed his clothes at some point.

Casey didn’t want to look, but as the bright blue glow began to increase her eyes couldn’t help but get drawn to the ‘guest of honor’ in tonight’s play.

It was small. She noticed that before anything, it was the thing that struck her the most. She couldn’t call it proportional, him being a skeleton and all but it seemed to fit his overall size. Actually, it was kinda big when paired with his body, but defiantly in the smaller area of average. It was maybe five inches and was barely thick enough to fit in his hand.

Casey had a moment where she thought that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, maybe the foreplay was going to be the worst of it and he would be done soon and she could be untied and put back on the sofa to sleep.

Her body must have done something, relax or like heave a sigh because suddenly shooting star eyes were blazing down at her and she could see him grinning at her.

“You like it? It’s the size that I use for most people! Oh but you Precious. You’re going to get something special.” His grin turned mean as his eyes brightened and the glow in his hand spread.

The dick in his hand lengthened and fattened up. Turning from below average to something a size queen would love. Easily nine inches or more and too thick around for his finger tips to touch.

Casey’s legs slammed shut without her meaning for them too. And her eyes grew to the size of saucers at the sight of what Sans wanted to put inside of her. She began to shack her head frantically as Sans began to move back down the bed.

One boney hand stroked her tightly pressed together thighs as he giggled at her, “Oh precious don’t worry! I made sure to get us both as wet as possible. I’ll slide right in! Oh, you might feel a bit of a stretch but I’m sure you’ll deal with it.”

At those words, he grasped both of her knees and instead of wrenching them apart like she was expecting he quickly lifted them straight up and wrapped an arm around her legs, keeping them tightly closed.

“I don’t mind doing it this way, but it’s going to be a little bit harder on you.” Sans said in a sing song voice as he smirked down at her.

Casey was confused for a moment before with a firm push her knees were touching her stomach and something hot and wet grazed her suddenly unprotected pussy. Her muffled protests didn’t even make him pause as he put more and more force behind his thrusts until her flesh finally gave way and she choked at the slow slide of the dick inside of her.

It was an intense stretch, just barely nudging this side of painful as it went deeper and deeper inside of her. It didn’t quite bottom out in her, the position not affording Sans the angle to truly grind deep inside of her, but what it lacked in depth it made up for in intensity as Sans began to slowly sink into her and pull out.

He began to pick up speed and roll his hips as she started to pant, the discomfort of the stretch being overshadowed by the pure sensation of a hard and thick cock inside of her.

When he snapped his hips forward, the sound that escaped her gagged mouth couldn’t be anything but a sound of pleasure.

* * *

Sans hissed through his teeth at the merciless tightness of her body. It had been so long since he had been able to use a bigger size that would allow him to have more friction. It’s been so long since he was able to bite and tease and go deep inside of a soft warm body.

He resituated his arms around her fat thighs and grabbed her crossed ankles to keep control of her legs. He could feel the muscles jumping under the soft flesh and the feeble attempts she gave to break his grip just gave him the excuse to put bruising force into his hands and grind his hips in a circle before giving her a few quick rabbit thrusts in reprimand.

“Don’t try and struggle precious! That’s not the game we’re playing tonight. I just want you to lie there and take. Whatever. I. Give. To. You.” The last few words were spaced with Sans pulling all the way out and driving himself back in, breaking his pace to let her know she could be getting fucked even harder if she continues to try and get away.

Casey gave a sob, more tears being pressed from her eyes before she closed them and tossed her head to the side, trying to bury it into the pillow there, even as her heart picked up the pace and her cunt shuddered at his cruel and degrading words.

Casey didn’t know that she was into being held down and pushed past her limits, but this wasn’t the best time to learn it.

Casey’s gasps and moans were like rewards to Sans as he began to thrust harder and faster. He would grind himself into her before pulling out half way in a slick wet slide and pounding back inside. He couldn’t help but to pant like a dog as the pleasure began to get to him, his mouth opening and his tongue coiling out.

Drool begins to drip onto the legs in his grasp as he presses them harder into the soft flesh of her chest, the angle changing as Casey’s butt leaves the bed and Sans rises to his toes to get as deep as he can with how her body is clenched tight.

The wet moan and begging whine that she gives at the change makes his dick throb inside of her. He gives a few more hard thrusts before losing his grip on his own pleasure and stops with his dick deep inside of her as his orgasm races up and down his spine and his magic squirts deep inside of her. It’s been so long since he could come inside of someone, and while it would have been a truly beautiful picture to see her skin dotted with his magic, there was just something about putting a piece of himself inside of someone that was just so arousing.

The tightness of her still aroused body shudders around him and he can’t help but hum in pleasure at her whine of discontent.

She’s not done yet, her orgasm still a long way off.

But, as she’ll learn, Sans has lots of energy to spare.

* * *

Casey was brought back to earth by the pause in pleasure, soon followed by the feeling of a thick gooey substance leaking out of her vagina and down her ass. Her insides couldn’t help but clench down and a sudden gush of fluid followed afterward, accompanied with a hum from the skeleton still buried deep inside of her.

Was . . . was he done?

Was it over? She was, she was still so horny, but if it was over, then she could deal with the left over arousal, it’s fine. She didn’t want this anyway right? It only makes sense that a rotten guy like Sans wouldn’t finish off the person he was r-raping right? He doesn’t care about the people he hunts, so it should be over now, righ-!?

Casey’s legs were suddenly spread wide, having relaxed her body after Sans had stopped moving. She was suddenly greeted with the shooting star eyes of the monster whose dick was still inside of her. His mouth was open and his long tongue was coiling over her hunched body dripping neon fluid from the soaked appendage.

But she was soon distracted from the sight of his tongue at the feel of Sans sinking even deeper inside of her now that her legs were no long held tightly together. The intense stretching feeling relaxed a bit, only to be replaced with the sensation of Sans bottoming out inside of her. The base of his dick pressing into the drenched curls of her cunt. Her body instinctively clenched down at the feel of something touching her clit from where it had before been squeezed safely in her own flesh.

“Oh precious! That feels so good. You feel so good.” The starry eyes blazed down at her and the blue of his magic burned across his cheek bones. He looped his tongue back in to his mouth for just a moment before surging forward and licking up the side of her cheek, before suddenly eeling into her suddenly empty mouth. The bone that had been spreading her teeth apart had disappeared and now she was gagging on his fat sloppy tongue.

She whined and tried to squirm away, but even with her turning her head the tongue was long enough to keep licking the back of her throat and her jaw was too sore to bite down.

She ended up just staring pleadingly at him, mouth stuffed full of his tongue as tears once more dripped from her eyes. Casey could only make a pitiful noise to beg him to take it back out.

Sans ignored her pleading and just adjusted his new grip on her thighs and lowered her body back to the bed, the backwards motion pulling his tongue free of her reddened lips, but left it trailing over her neck and chest. It eventually curled around one of her breast and set about rhythmically squeezing as her chest heaved with her desperate breathing.

Just as she was about to try and say something, anything that would make Sans stop, he pulled himself out till just the tip was inside of her, and then thrust in at such an angle that it ground hard against her g-spot before her clit was ground against his pelvis.

Casey let out a shriek that cut off into a gasp. She somehow managed to turn even redder at the loud noise she had made, having been lulled into being more vocal while she was muffled with the gag, but now, as Sans pounded into her like a man possessed, she couldn’t stop all of the shrieks and wet gagging sounds that found their way out of her throat.

But as Sans continued to thrust into her at that perfect angle Casey began to tense up from where she had unknowingly relaxed. She couldn’t help but curl her spine as the tightening in her gut twisted her into knots. Her head lifted from the bed and her abdomen tensed as it began to support her curled form. Sans just followed along with her quickly tensing body, as he just used the new angle to press more of his weight into her.

But when he heard words begin to come between her huffing and whining, he couldn’t help but grin around his still straying tongue.

“please . . . please! P-please, . . . need just … a little more!” Casey was speaking quietly, probably not even aware of her thoughts being voiced out loud as she begged for what was happening to her. Begged for him to do more to her.

And, well. He just loved to help people, didn’t he?

Sans let go on one of her legs, letting it instinctively curl around his boney hips, the appendage trying to pull him in even closer, but getting no leverage on his thin body. He took a moment to enjoy her soft flesh against his hips, the bare flesh molding to his hard body. The give was something he just couldn’t get enough of.

But then he returned to his goal and took a firm grasp of her remaining leg before his fingers made contact with Casey’s engorged and ignored clit and began to roughly rub.

Casey had a shrieking moment of overstimulation before her body shattered, her spin arching hard into the bed, her head slamming into the pillow, and her one free leg extending to its full length, while the other must have bruised in Sans’ grasp.

He didn’t let up, her peak reaching higher and higher as her cunt rippled and clung to his cock. He thrust all through her orgasm, tongue leaving her breast to lave over her jumping stomach as he leaned back to target her G-spot head on, her overwhelmed gagging and the wet slap of her pussy like music to his ears.

But one cannot orgasm forever, eventually her body began to relax and when he felt her body loosening its hold on him, Sans slowed and eventually stopped, pulling out completely.

Casey was completely out of it, her body felt exhausted. Her nerve endings were shot to hell with how fucked out they were. She could feel something dripping out of her, her pussy feeling loose and hollow after the huge cock that had been stuffed inside leaving.

Casey couldn’t focus her eyes or turn her head, but she vaguely saw the blue glow of Sans’ magic moving around her, and soon the fabric around her wrists loosened and her aching shoulders moved out of their strained position. She barely felt it when her arms were gently folded over her chest, the cloth from her bondage still attached to her and tickling her nipples.

She felt thin boney hands push under her side and gently lift her, leading her to tumbling over onto her side and Casey thought that finally it was over. She could just sleep now, there was nothing left to do.

Casey’s eyes were already closed and her heart was beginning to calm down when she was suddenly pushed over to her stomach, her breathing being cut off for a moment before she turned her head to the side to uncover her mouth.

“Whaa-?” She grumbled in confusion.

Sans continued to manipulate her lax post orgasmic body until it was in the positon he wanted. folded over on her knees, arms trapped under her body, and pussy gaping and dripping his cum. His tongue gave the red little hole a very friendly lick, her entire body jerking as it dipped inside and rewet the roughed-up walls, soothing some of her redness before it left and Sans gently slid back into the warm wet heat of her, and chased his own pleasure.

Casey was suddenly very wide awake, and tried to push herself up with her arms, only to learn that now they were tied together, and she was still too sore and pleasure drunk to control her limbs. Her legs in fact were seemingly totally unburdened by anything but Sans’ hands on her hips, but she couldn’t find the strength to even attempt moving them.

She was tired, she was exhausted and sore and it’s not like she could fight against him anyway, why not just . . . give up? He’s already won really, just . . .relax into it. The worst of it seems like it’s already over, just give in to him. You can fight again tomorrow.

At these thoughts, all of the tension drained out of Casey’s body, she just moaned lazily into her pillow and situated her head so that she would be comfortable as Sans continued to thrust into her. It didn’t matter anyway, might as well try and relax.

Sans was very aware of how Casey’s muscles all seemed to loosen at once, her back going from tense lines to the soft curves that he loved the most. Her moan was also a gentle balm over his own libido. She had relaxed.

Given up.

Casey had resigned herself to her fate in Sans’ grip and was now allowing him to do this to her.

The difference was basically nonexistent but it did something to Sans to know that this wasn’t someone he had drugged to be lax, this wasn’t someone he had tricked into his bed. This was a woman who knew exactly how cruel he was, who knew exactly how underhanded and rough he was. And she has given up. She had stopped fighting and buckled under his onslaught.

And oh, did it warm his soul to have a true victory, hard fought instead of tricked out of someone.

A surrender, not because they trusted his falsehoods, but because she knew she couldn’t win against him.

Sans had been thrusting slowly this entire time, but upon her surrender her couldn’t help but abuse this new level of relaxation.

He let go of her hip and raised one hand up and brought it down harshly on her ass. She jolted with a shocked little whimper, but beyond that she just clutched the pillow to herself and held on.

So, Sans began to pepper her backside with hard spanks, his tongue joining in to sooth the flesh before trailing over her back and moving to the next mark lefty behind.

Soon her ass was red with the abuse, and glazed with the blue saliva of his tongue, and he was beginning to speed up his thrusting, getting closer to his second orgasm of the night.

But he was a bit shocked to feel something gently brush his dick.

He pulled back to look down and couldn’t help but break down into giggles at what he saw.

Casey had wedged her tied hands between her plush thighs and was quickly manipulating her clit from the awkward angle, her head buried into the pillow in order to give her the reach she needed.

Sans figured that she needed a treat for giving into him and showing him such a nice sight.

“Oh, precious, you want one more for the night? Let’s make it a big one.”

Sans let go of her hips and buried one hand into her hair, yanking her back by her scalp to make her sit up. The new angle made her weight drop onto his dick, and Sans felt his cock head press harshly as far inside of her as he could go, bottoming out on her womb, and Casey responded with a wordless whimper.

Sans gently manipulated her body until he could continue his thrusting while she sat up, and then his tongue began to lengthen even more until it wound over her side and snaked down onto her clit.

And so, with one hand buried in her hair, one hand putting a bruise on her hip, and a tongue on her clit Sans let loose and jack hammed her up and down on his cock as Casey cried from the stimulation.

Sans was lost in the pleasure of her body, but he couldn’t miss the way that Casey’s squeals turned from wordless noise to his name. She had begun to chant his name with each downward slam.

“Sans! Sans! S-saaanns! Please!”

It was too good to be true, and Sans slammed her down on him, his dick as far as it would go as his tongue squeezed around her clit. He was cumming deep within her even as she was tossed into another earth-shattering orgasm. Her shuddering cunt milked him of his orgasm, and when he finally came down from his high, his dick finally began to soften.

Sans let go of his death grip on Casey’s hip and hair, and the girl fell forward like a doll with its strings cut. Sans turned her head to the side and snickered at how fucked out she looked. She was down and out, that last orgasm using what little energy she had left.

Casey was already snoring, never mind the monster still on the bed or the blue jizz leaking out of her fucked out cunt.

Sans climbed off the bed to get to the water he had left on the bedside just for this purpose. He drank a few swallows before propping up the sleeping beauty and dripping some cool water into her mouth. Even asleep, her body craved water and she managed to finish off the bottle without choking.

Sans laid her back on her side before pulling on some shorts and going to the bathroom. He grabbed some wet wipes and returned to his bedroom. He began to gently wipe her body down, removing the sweat and saliva from her body. He gathered up her hair and returned it to its messy ponytail that it had started in and cleaned up her tear tracks.

He was delicate with her sore red little pussy, even if he couldn’t resist teasing the fat swollen little clit. He mopped up the jizz dripping from her body, and pressed down the arousal that came from seeing her dripping with him.

When he was done, he slipped the large boxers that he acquired just for her on her legs, knowing that nothing he owned would be able to fit on her. And then he gently tucked her breasts into a simple white tank top.

There. The very picture of a girl who forgot a change of clothes and just wore some spares from her friend when she got too drunk to go home.

Sans climbed back onto the bed and gently pressed his back into her front, and just like he thought they would, her arms came around him and he was pulled into her soft flesh.

He nuzzled into the arm under his head and let out a content sigh.

“Goodnight Precious.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had originally planned for her to have taped the incident in her home, and for her to find out that he knows that she knows but decided that i didn't have another 6,000 words in me so you get this instead.
> 
> HEY READ ME.
> 
> I've decided to make a second chapter sex scene, but i'm having trouble deciding between three choices that all sound super hecking awesome. I've decided that Sans is gonna try to drug her again but one of three things is gonna happen.  
1\. She dumps the drink and just has to pretend to be drugged up, Sans realizes this and plays with her more.  
2\. She switches the drinks and Sans is unaffected by the drug but pretends he is, and messes with her.  
3.She switches the drinks BUT Sans actually gets drugged and lets a little loose one her. This one ends with him accidentally letting her know that he knows that she knows how rotten he is.  
So like vote by like . . . October 15? I wanna start writing this, i just need a tie breaker. cause these are all really hot,


End file.
